


Supernatural Messages

by Sweets_Thief



Series: Kylux Oneshots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Armitage is a sceptic, he does not believe in ghosts. But when he goes on a ghost tour with his high school class, his boyfriend Ben is convinced this can change. Armitage doesn't believe, but the ghosts have other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...me and my sister went on a ghost tour at Ordsall Hall in Salford yesterday and it was amazing!! You can check out the website for a layout of the Hall!   
> This fic is based on our experiences there, mostly my sisters, since she did feel like she was touched and she did get a personal message when neither of us were touching the glass so no one else could have known the answers!!
> 
> Please excuse the choppiness of this I haven't edited it :L please enjoy!!

 

 

“I can’t believe a ghost tour won.” Armitage grumbled as he settled into the seat on the coach and fastened the seatbelt, wedged next to the window.

Phasma grinned as she sat down next to him, “You know why it won, Armie.” She said.

“Yeah because Ben’s granddad and godfather are the men that run the hunts.” Armitage said sarcastically as Ben flopped into the seat behind them, immediately putting his head between the two seats in front and grinning at Armitage.

“No Armie, it’s because ghost hunts are fun. None of us want to go to an old, haunted house and just hear about its history.” Phasma corrected him with a laugh.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Mitaka piped up, sinking into the seat next to Ben nervously as the other high school students filed onto the coach as well ready for the drive to the hall, “History is important.”

Phasma and Ben rolled their eyes together, but Armitage nodded. “Thank you Dopheld. It’s good to know at least one of my friends has good taste.”

“I’d…I’d like that too.” Techie agreed from where he sat on the seats next to Phasma and Armitage. Armitage looked over at his twin and nodded. Techie was sitting next to Matt, holding his hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

“See, this is why we should have sat next to each other.” Ben announced, trying to manoeuvre his hand through the gap between Armitage’s chair and the window so they could hold hands. Armitage shifted so his hands were out of reach and frowned.

Before he could speak, the teachers that were accompanying them to the tour climbed onto the coach. Tarkin cleared his throat to get the attention of the class.

“We need to go over a few basic ground rules as we drive toward the hall.” He announced, “First health and safety.”

There was a unanimous moan from most the students, with a rippling murmur about how stupid health and safety rules were at the Academy, and how they took the fun out of everything. Armitage and Phasma exchanged an amused look, sitting at the front of the bus as Ben whispered “Captain Tarkin of the fun police” between the seats. Tarkin’s gaze turned to the three of them. Ben was still grinning, unfazed, but Armitage sat a little straighter in his seat and avoided Tarkin’s gaze.

“I know everyone hates these speeches, so I’ll keep it short. It will be myself and Mr. Krennic who will be supervising your visit to the hall however we shall not be going on the tour with you. We shall be remaining in what the hunters have called ‘base camp’. I know many of you were worried that we shall be overseeing it all and stopping you from having fun but I can assure you, we shall not.” Tarkin paused as another ripple went through the students, this time of approval. Ben was grinning again, and when he caught Armitage’s eye he showed him a thumbs up and a nod. It was Armitage’s turn to roll his eyes, ignoring Ben and turning his attention back to Tarkin.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you’re all very enthused about this,” Krennic’s voice joined Tarkin’s as he stood up at the front of the coach, one hand on the back of his seat to keep his balance as the coach sped along the road towards the haunted hall. “There are still rules when you are in the hall. Do not touch any of the old furniture, it is original and it can be destroyed by the oils in your hands. Anyone found to be touching anything they are not allowed to, or going anywhere that is closed off will be escorted back to the coach and made to wait there.”

“Do all of you have torches?” Tarkin asked, taking over again, “Good. The lights will be off during the so-called vigils, but when you’re moving around please be aware that the floors are uneven and there are many steps and grooves, so keep your lights on when you’re going from room to room. Other than that, please use your common sense. There will be one part of this night, as far as we’re aware, that you will be allowed to wander alone, and we expect you all to be on your best behaviour.”

His eyes rested on Ben as he spoke, and Ben frowned. Armitage swallowed back a laugh and fixed his eyes on Ben as well. Mitaka and Phasma copied him, and Ben swatted at them to stop them. Tarkin’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t comment on it.

“There will be a further talk when we get to the house, but for now, that is all.” Krennic finished. Tarkin took his seat again as did Krennic, and chatter struck up again between the students.

“So, are you really not a believer?” Ben asked immediately, speaking to Armitage.

“I’ve never seen any evidence that ghosts exist.” Armitage confirmed, folding his arms and bringing his legs up against the chair in front of him, “And I don’t understand why someone would come back just to taunt and poke and prod at people who shout out random things to a dark room.”

“You’ll be a believer after tonight,” Ben said firmly, “My grandfather is good at his job.”

“Of course.” Armitage replied drily, pulling out his phone and ignoring Ben again.

Ben turned his attention to Poe and Finn, who were sitting behind them, and Rey who was sitting opposite. “What about you guys?”

“I think ghosts could exist, I guess?” Finn answered, glancing at Poe to gauge his reaction. Poe nodded in agreement, “But not like, how a lot of people believe them to be. I guess I think it’s like a memory of a person can appear in somewhere they’re familiar with, but they think they’re still in their time? I don’t know, I’ve never seen evidence but it’s comforting to think that there’s something after death?”

“It’s a novel way to look at it.” Poe put in, smiling. “I’m not really sure what I believe in but I’m really excited for this night. I hope something happens.”

“I’m a little nervous.” Finn admitted sheepishly.

“Don’t worry Finn, we’ll protect you.” Rey chipped in, grinning with Poe when Finn flushed and turned his face to the window.

Ben grinned as well, settling back against his seat and watching the scenery pass by as they sped on towards the hall.

\--

Anakin was the one who met them from the coach, smiling and embracing both Ben and Rey when they rushed off the bus. “Hello guys, how was your journey.”

“Boring,” Ben said immediately. “Are we starting the ghost hunt soon?”

“Now Ben,” Anakin replied softly, “I know you’re excited but for tonight I’m not your grandfather, I’m working. So we’ve got to hold back okay? Same goes for you, Rey. Mr. Tarkin, Mr. Krennic, is everyone here?”

“Yes.” Krennic confirmed, quickly doing a head count as he did. “We’re ready when you are.”

Anakin nodded and gestured for the class to follow him. Armitage was holding Techie’s hand now, helping him down from the coach and running over a checklist of the things his twin had brought. Ben sauntered over to them, exchanging a grin with Matt as he did.

“Have you got your inhaler?” Armitage was asking.

Techie nodded.

“Eyedrops?”

“I’ve got it all Armie.” Techie said, “You don’t have to worry. Let’s just enjoy it.”

“I knew you were a believer.” Ben exclaimed, stealing Armitage’s hand from Techie’s. Techie wasted no time in taking Matt’s hand again, and the two couples walked at the back of the group towards the hall. Rey was still up near the front, talking to Anakin with Phasma. Mitaka had paired off with Thanisson. Poe and Finn were holding hands as well.

Techie shrugged, “I…I don’t really know.”

“Can we just…not talk about this right now?” Matt asked suddenly.

Ben shot him a quizzical look. “Are you scared?”

“No!” Matt replied defensively, “I’m just not really a big fan of old, dark buildings.”

“Understandable.” Armitage nodded, “Well we’re going to get a history tour with the lights on first, so hopefully it can make you more comfortable.”

Matt nodded his appreciation of Armitage’s words.

Ben did not look as happy. “Why couldn’t we have done the history tour before we got here?”

“Because if there are ghosts here like everyone seems to believe, you need to know about their history and their lives and if you do it in their environment they’ll know you’re serious.” Armitage replied as if it were obvious, “You don’t want to insult them.”

“Exactly.”

Obi-Wan appeared before them, speaking quietly and making Armitage, Techie and Matt jump.

Ben laughed.

“Your friend has a point, Ben.” Obi-Wan continued, “It’s important for you to understand the world that these spirits lived in, so when we call to them they understand we are not enemies, or ignorant.”

“How did you even know that?” Ben asked accusatively, “You don’t believe in this stuff. I mean, I’ve done this before, I knew that but-!”

“I read?” Armitage interupted, pulling his hand free and entering the hall ahead of Ben. Techie and Matt followed first.

The rest of the class was already in there, seated and waiting for them. Obi-Wan took up next to Anakin at the front of the café and gift shop located at the entrance to the hall and nodded for him to begin.

“I understand that your teachers have already run through the health and safety in the hall but to quickly do so again, no touching. Things that are light wood, like the chairs you are on and some of the cupboards, are okay to touch as they are modern. Anything dark work, or obviously old, don’t touch. Be careful, don’t fall down any stairs. If you get scared, tell me or Obi-Wan and we’ll take you outside. Don’t leave without letting anyone know, because if a fire alarm goes off we need to be able to make a correct headcount.” Anakin explained, looking bored himself at the speech, like he had given it a thousand times before.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly and took over, “My name is Obi-Wan and this is Anakin. We’ve got some vigils and equipment for you to use tonight. We’re going to give you a brief overview of the history of the hall, then do a group vigil. We’re then going to split you up and send you off to do other vigils. There’ll be a break at around one in the morning, and then you’ll be able to wander around yourself and we’ll finish up with some further vigils. Does anyone have any questions?”

Armitage wasn’t surprised Ben’s hand went up immediately.

“What do we do if a ghost makes contact?” He asked loudly.

“Don’t panic.” Anakin replied, “Don’t run, because you might get hurt. If there are any spirits that want to make contact here tonight, they’re not malevolent and they don’t want to hurt you. They just want you to hear their story. Your teachers are going to be waiting here, so if you need anyone to take you outside and have a break, you can come back here. So, let’s begin the tour.”

Ben sighed as the class stood and filed through to the main hall of the building. Armitage waited for him by the door and took his hand again as they followed the flow. Techie and Matt stuck close to them, and Anakin waited for them to come inside before sliding a curtain over the door to block the light for when the lights finally went off later on. Obi-Wan continued leading them through the hall and through a downstairs bedroom to a modern staircase that led them up to another bedroom. Armitage looked interested in the architecture, murmuring to Techie about the original features still visible as they walked. Matt was pale, and scared, clinging to Techie’s hand as if his life depended on it. Ben felt bored. He wanted the lights off for the tour to begin.

The history tour didn’t take them too long. Anakin and Obi-Wan took turns in explaining the full history of the hall, albeit briefly. They ran through the ghosts that had been seen here, the ghosts people believed to be there, and the history of the building and the people that had lived there. The tour terminated in the kitchen, where a fake meal was set up for when the hall was open during the day as a museum,

“Okay, we’re going to do a vigil with all of you in the great hall and introduce ourselves to the spirits.” Anakin announced when they were done and were back in the café. “If you’re too worried to introduce yourself you can just say pass and go on to the next person. There is some equipment on the tables and the floor, please don’t go near them as we want to make sure we’re picking up the spirits.”

“Also,” Obi-Wan added, “We are both believers and sceptics. We will make sure that any noises we hear, anything that we see is not caused by anyone that is here before we believe it to be the paranormal. Don’t be afraid to tell us that you’ve felt something, or are feeling something. Anything at all, and we can investigate. Are we ready?”

“Yes!” The class chorused.

Obi-Wan nodded and went into the hall first. The class followed after him and Anakin came in last. Ben pulled Armitage over to a corner of the hall as the class made a circle around the long table set up in the middle. There was a set of stocks next to where they stood, and Matt shivered as he glanced over them.

“We’re going to introduce ourselves to the spirits first and ask for them to make contact.” Obi-Wan began, “Then we can turn it over to you guys. You need to put all your energy into this, a spirit won’t take to you if you’re standing there with your arms folded.”

His eyes passed over Armitage as he said that, who had pulled his hand free of Ben and had folded his arms, looking bored now that the history talk was over. Matt looked a little sick as they stood in the darkness. Techie was soothing him with a gentle rubbing motion on his forearm. Armitage relaxed his arms and Ben took his hand again.

With that said, Obi-Wan began to call out to any spirits in the hall, asking them to make their presence known. Anakin called out as well, mentioning the equipment on the table and on the floor, asking any spirits there to approach them so they knew they were there.

After a few minutes of silence, Obi-Wan nudged Ben. “Do you want to introduce yourself first?” He murmured.

Ben nodded. “Hi, my name is Ben. If there are any spirits here can you let us know? Touch one of us or move something or make a noise?”

He glanced at Armitage for him to go next.

Rolling his eyes, Armitage did. “My name is Armitage. I like your house, it’s amazing and very well made. If you are still here, I wouldn’t blame you.”

Anakin chuckled under his breath but nodded.

Techie was next, and he spoke as well, his voice shaking. “My…my name is Brendol…um…but you can call me Techie? I guess? Can you…please let us know you’re here but um…maybe not by touching anyone?”

Armitage gently took Techie’s hand and smiled soothingly at him.

“I’m Matt.” Was all Matt was able to say, but it was enough and it moved on around the circle.

Poe, Finn, Rey, Phasma, Mitaka and Thanisson all introduced themselves and asked for any spirits there to announce themselves. Several other members of the class refused to speak and eventually they had come full circle back to Ben. Obi-Wan and Anakin continued calling out, inviting the high schoolers to call out as well. Ben wasn’t afraid to do so, and neither was Rey. They had both been on tours like this before with Anakin and Obi-Wan, since they were grandfather and godfather respectively to both of them. Mitaka wasn’t shy about asking either, although he sounded nervous. Armitage stayed quiet, but he couldn’t fight the prickling feeling that something was watching him.

A brush of fingers against his back made him jump and it didn’t go unnoticed by Ben and Techie.

“Are you okay?” Techie whispered.

“It felt like something touched my back?” He replied just as quietly.

Ben stared. “Seriously?”

“It was probably just because of the atmosphere.” Armitage shrugged, falling silent and letting Anakin and Obi-Wan continue to talk.

Eventually they stopped and split them into groups. Techie and Armitage made sure they were together with Matt, Ben, Poe, Finn, Rey, Phasma, Mitaka and Thanisson. Anakin took them to the attic to conduct a vigil, while the other group went with Obi-Wan to do some glass-moving in the Lord of the House’s bedroom. The attic was cold and enclosed, and there was a glass barrier stopping them going into a hidden part of the attic where the original walling was still maintained. Armitage and Ben stood with their back to it and Armitage felt uneasy immediately.

Anakin placed some equipment on the floor, along with a torch. He bade for everyone to turn their torches off, leaving them in relative darkness, only illuminated by a fire escape sign. He had them rub their hands together and then hold hands, so if anyone was touched they would know it wasn’t the person standing next to them.

“If there is anyone here that wants to make themselves known, please do so.” Anakin began, “Can you approach the green lights and make them flash to let us know you’re here. Or maybe turn on the torch? Why don’t you touch one of us? Push someone into the circle or just make yourself known.”

“We don’t want to disrespect you,” Rey piped up, “We just want to know why you’re still here with us.”

The equipment flashed suddenly after Rey spoke. Armitage jumped again as he felt the ghostly hands go across his back. Anakin noticed this time.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Armitage snapped, noticing how pale Techie went when he jumped again. Matt looked positively sick. “It’s nothing.”

“Spirit, if you’re here can you make the lights flash again? Or can you let us know some other way?” Ben called out when Anakin made no attempt to speak. “I think it liked you, Rey.”

“Maybe it likes girls?” Rey suggested, “Spirit, can you make yourself known again? Can you copy me?” She stamped her foot on the floor and made a loud noise.

The lights flashed again but no noise came.

“Why don’t you try?” Anakin requested, nodding at Phasma.

She shrugged and nodded. “Hey, spirit, if you’re here can you make a noise? Touch someone? Just let us know? We’re here to talk.”

Armitage felt the ghostly hand again, but this time it was coupled with a breath against the back of his neck and he made a noise of surprise and annoyance.

“It seems the spirit only wants to speak to girls, but likes Armitage.” Anakin grinned. He knew Armitage from the times Ben had brought him over, ever since they had gotten together over a year and a half ago. He teased him like he was part of the Skywalker/Solo family, and Armitage hated it. Ben had to bite back a laugh, although he looked a little concerned and jealous.

“Yes well, if you could turn your attention to someone who would actually want it,” Armitage said loudly, “No disrespect but I like my personal space.”

“Speaking of personal space.” Anakin said, “We’ve got another attic room to go in. I know you don’t like it when people go in there spirit, so if you don’t want us to, make yourself known now.”

Nothing followed, not even a touch to Armitage’s back, so Anakin gathered up his things and led the group through to a smaller attic room. There was a small dolls house of the hall set up there, and another barrier stopping anyone from getting to the original features so they were protected.

“This is your private space, isn’t it spirit?” Anakin continued, setting his equipment back down and standing in the middle of the circle. Matt had his back pressed to the wall as they all took hands again, his face emotionless but the fear evident in his eyes. It was impressive he was still there, and Armitage knew he wouldn’t have been had he been touched.

Ben leant forward to gaze into the darkness of the cordoned off area. He jumped. “There’s something there!” He whispered urgently, “I just saw…like, something peak around the wall I swear!”

“Are you hiding, spirit?” Anakin asked, smirking, “We’re not here to hurt you. Can you come closer.”

Armitage jumped when it felt like someone stroked the top of his head and then his chin. Ben squeezed his hand. Armitage shot him a withering look. He wasn’t scared, just annoyed that the ghost assumed it could touch him.

“We’re going to bring another group up here soon, spirit. Can you not show us you’re here before these people go?” Anakin pressed.

Nothing happened, and eventually Anakin announced they would have to go back downstairs and swap groups. Matt looked extremely happy about that, and led the entire group back down the stairs. Techie and Armitage lit up the hallway with their torches, since Matt was too tense to hold one and Ben didn’t want to use one.

“I wonder why the spirit is being so quiet?” Rey said to Phasma as they descended the staircase back to the great hall. “Last time Ben and I came here for hunting it was really active. Someone got pushed against the barrier in the attic.”

“It’s a shame that didn’t happen.” Phasma lamented loudly enough for Matt to hear and for him to tense up. Techie frowned at Phasma, but she just grinned and shrugged.

The other group met them in the great hall, and followed Anakin back through up to the attic. Obi-Wan led the others through to the Lord’s bedroom where several tables with glasses on were set up.

“We’re going to do some glass moving. I’m going to split you up into two groups and I’ll show you want to do.” Obi-Wan advised them.

Poe, Finn, Rey, Phasma and Thanisson were one group, and Armitage, Ben, Techie, Matt and Mitaka were the other group. The table they were gathered around only had a few words on them. Armitage examined it. It said male in the top left corner, female in the top right, boy in the bottom left and girl in the bottom right. In between male and female on the top was yes, and between boy and girl were no. On the left side between male and boy it said hello and on the right side between female and girl it said goodbye. And that was it.

“Where you expecting a Ouija board?” Ben asked with a sly grin.

“There is a Ouija board.” Armitage replied, nodding behind them where there was indeed a Ouija board set up.

“Okay, if you could all put your fingers lightly on the edge of the glass. Don’t push too hard just let your fingers rest on the glass.” Obi-Wan ordered, “And then move the glass around in a circle to build some energy.”

Ben took the lead circling the glass, and after five circles he stopped and let the glass rest in the middle of the table.

“All of you need to ask questions, but not at once.” Obi-Wan explained, “And see who responds.”

Silence fell for a moment before Ben spoke. “Is there any spirit here that wants to speak to us? If so can you move this glass and let us know?”

Armitage and Techie exchanged a quick look when the glass suddenly moved under their fingers. They both looked up at Ben.

“Did you do that?” Armitage demanded.

“No I swear!” Ben exclaimed. He lifted his finger from the glass. “Here you ask a question, I’ll show you.”

Armitage’s eyes narrowed, but he did as Ben suggested. “Is there anyone here who wants to communicate with us?” He scrutinised everyone’s fingers where they rested on the glass, but it was clear that none of them were holding the glass tightly enough to move it.

The glass stuttered into movement, sliding very slowly over to the “yes” on the board. Matt looked like he was about to be sick, but he didn’t pull his hand back. Techie was shaking, and even Mitaka looked worried.

Ben put his finger back on the glass. “Thank you for answering, spirit. Can you tell us your gender?”

The glass moved again, slowly circling the table before resting on female.

“Do you live in this hall?” Armitage asked, unable to stop himself.

The glass moved immediately to the “no” and stayed there.

Ben frowned. “Did you come here with someone in the room?”

It didn’t take long for the glass to move to yes again.

“Who did you come with?” Armitage inquired, “Can you move your glass towards that person?”

For a minute there was no movement, and Armitage wondered if it had been one of them moving it subconsciously when the glass began to move again. It dragged on the table a little bit before gliding over to Armitage himself. It stopped for a moment, and then slid towards Techie. It finally settled between them.

“Armitage and Techie, is that right?” Ben asked, his frown still in place as the glass moved over to yes. “Was it you touching Armie before?”

The glass went off the yes, then moved back over to it.

“Why?!” Armitage demanded. “Tell me!”

The glass didn’t move. Ben glanced up at Obi-Wan and nodded towards the Ouija table.

“Do you have a message for Techie and Armie?” Mitaka asked quietly, eyes fixed on the glass and arm completely tense. His finger was hovering above the glass. Armitage was convincing himself again that either Techie, Matt, he or Ben were moving the glass subconsciously when the glass moved suddenly to stop over yes and all four of their fingers came off the glass as it moved.

“Well spirit, we have a table here with letters and numbers on it.” Obi-Wan put in quietly, “Would you like to use this?”

The glass stayed over the yes.

“Okay, if you all move the glass over to this table, circle it again and then ask the spirit to spell out its message, or ask for some clarification as to who it is,” Obi-Wan told them. Ben moved the glass himself with his finger, while Obi-Wan moved the other table out of the way so they could gather around the Ouija table.

“Maybe you should ask?” Ben suggested, looking at Armitage.

“Who are you?” Armitage asked. “Can you tell me your name?”

The glass stayed still for a moment and Armitage once again began to think it was all subconscious when the glass moved again. Before it could reach the letters, he pulled his finger back, and gestured for Techie to do the same. Matt, Ben and Mitaka stayed with the glass as it moved around the board.

Ben spelt out the word, “H. E. N. R. I. E. T. T. E. Henriette? Is that your name?”

Techie gasped and grabbed Matt’s free hand. Armitage didn’t make a sound but the shock showed on his face and he sought out Ben’s free hand as well.

“What?” Ben asked, “Does that name mean something to you?”

Armitage nodded silently, tears in his eyes.

“What is your relation to them?” Matt asked, finding his voice because of Techie’s reaction. “Who are you?”

“M. O. T. H. E. R. Mother. You’re their mother?” Ben scoffed, “That can’t be right? Your mother is alive.”

Armitage shook his head silently, grabbing Techie’s hand as his twin turned away, his shoulders shaking with sobs. “Obi-Wan, I’m taking my brother outside.”

“Wait, I’ll come too!” Ben and Matt said at the same time.

“No!” Armitage snapped, “Just leave us.”

“Be careful, use your torches.” Obi-Wan said quietly, “If you need anything, ask your teachers, there are some refreshments in the café.”

Armitage nodded and led Techie from the bedroom, through the hall and the café. Tarkin and Krennic stood quickly when they saw Techie crying, but Armitage waved them off and took his brother out through the main door. It was cold and dark outside, and Techie broke down in tears.

“It’s okay.” Armitage soothed, his own voice shaking in shock.

“How…how did it know?” Techie sobbed, “Did…did you…you tell Ben?”

“No.” Armitage murmured, “Did you tell Matt?”

Techie shook his head, burying his face in Armitage’s shoulder and hugging him tightly. He didn’t know how long they were out there, but eventually Techie stopped crying and merely shook from the cold. Anakin, Ben and Matt came outside after a while, each with a concerned look.

“Ben told me a spirit tried to talk to you.” Anakin began, “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine.” Armitage said shortly.

“I don’t want to do anymore.” Techie whispered, “I don’t want to be in this house anymore. I want to go home.”

“We can’t take you home yet,” Anakin admitted regretfully, “The coach driver has gone for some food. You don’t have to do anything else though, you can stay in the café with your teachers and brother if you want.”

Techie nodded.

“And you don’t mind, Armitage?” Anakin asked.

“No.” Armitage shrugged, “I’ve never really been one for ghost tours anyway.”

“I want to stay too.” Matt announced, coming over to Techie and hugging him too even as Techie hugged himself close to Armitage. Ben hung awkwardly at the back.

“No, Mattie I know you’re…interested even if you are scared. We can…we can talk about it later. I p-promise.”

Matt looked torn. “Are you sure?”

Techie nodded, “I’ll have Armie.”

“Why don’t you take Techie inside and get him some water, Matt.” Anakin suggested, “And I’ll tell Obi-Wan you’re going to be sitting out.”

“Yeah, okay.” Matt agreed. Techie didn’t seem to want to leave Armitage, but Matt managed to convince him to come back inside, followed by Anakin, leaving a shivering Armitage and Ben alone.

“Um…can we…I mean do you want to talk about it?” Ben asked, stepping closer to Armitage and wrapping his coat around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Not really.” Armitage sighed, “But I’ll tell you. Maratelle is my father’s wife, but she’s not our mother.” He began, “She’s our step-mum. Or dad had an affair, and me and Techie were born from that relationship. Our dad and Maratelle adopted us because our mother died during childbirth, from complications.”

“And her name was Henriette?” Ben guessed, “Oh…Armie I’m sorry I…I had no idea.”

“I know.” Armitage let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, pulling Ben’s coat closer around him and breathing in his scent. It was calming, and knowing Techie was being well cared for by Matt made him feel better as well. “Her name was Henriette. No one in that room could have known that.”

“Is that why you took your hand away?” Ben asked, “I know you were thinking that someone was subconsciously moving the glass around because they wanted answers.”

“Yes.” Armitage confirmed, “If me and Techie had been holding onto the glass then the name would have obviously come out because we would have done so. But you, Matt and Mitaka had no idea about Henriette, so it was shocking. Techie is sensitive about her. He inherited some…problems from her, mostly his eyes and lungs and our father is always going on about it. Did she…did the spirit spell out any message?”

Ben shook his head, “No. When you and Techie left the activity fell silent. Do you want me to stay with you?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Armitage laughed mirthlessly, “You’re too excited to sit the rest of this out. Just enjoy it, don’t worry about us.”

“I’m always worried about you.” Ben murmured, drawing closer and pressing a kiss to Armitage’s lips. He sank into the kiss happily, the tenseness in his muscles melting away as Ben slid his arms around his waist and kissed him again.   
“If you need me, come find me.” He added quietly.

“I will.” Armitage agreed, “Can we go back inside now? It’s freezing.”

Ben laughed and opened the door for Armitage.

\--

It took a couple of hours for the ghost tour to be done. Techie and Armitage had been speaking for the entire time, logically explaining what had happened, and why the name may have appeared. If their mother had been there it wouldn’t have been for anything malevolent, as Anakin had said at the beginning of the tour. Krennic and Tarkin had left them be, only talking to make sure they were the two didn’t need anything. Armitage’s mind had been going a mile a minute since they had taken a seat, because his heart didn’t quite believe the explanation he had given to Techie to make him feel better. He just wanted this tour to be over so they could go home and forget everything.

Ben and Matt were the first to appear when the tour was over, hurrying over to Armitage and Techie. The latter was tired, with his head lying on the table. Armitage was reading.

“Is everyone here?” Tarkin asked loudly. There was chorus of “yes”, so he turned to Anakin and Obi-Wan stood at the front of the room again.

“Well, thank you for your time tonight!” Anakin began, “I hope you all had a good time, and for those that had a more stressful night, I hope you’re okay.” He gazed at Armitage, who steadfastly ignored him. “If you’re interested in more tours, you can ask Ben and Rey about them, and they can advise, you, or visit the website, we’ve got some fliers for you to take back to your school for your friends and family as well.”

“Has anyone been changed from a sceptic?” Obi-Wan asked.

A few hands went up. Armitage and Techie were not among them, but Ben could tell from the look in Armitage’s eyes that his mind wasn’t entirely made up on whether ghosts existed.

“Now remember, if you have made contact none of the ghosts will follow you home.” Obi-Wan added, “They are attached to this space and not to you. So you can go home without any fear.”

“Well, thank you for hosting us tonight,” Krennic interupted when it looked as if Anakin was going to say something else, “Let’s get you all home.”

The class chattered loudly as the gathered their bags and coats and thanked Anakin and Obi-Wan for their time and ask questions. Techie was sluggish in moving, but he slipped on his coat and took Matt’s hand tightly. Armitage grabbed Ben’s arm as everyone filed out, holding him behind. Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder and beckoned for him to leave the room as well, leaving Ben and Armitage alone.

“I just want to say,” Armitage began, not directly speaking to Ben, “Thank you the spirits of this house. If the spirit communicating was my mother…I love you.”

Silence followed his words, and Armitage almost seemed disappointed until a ghostly hand brushed against his cheek and he jumped. Ben smiled softly, and pulled Armitage in for another kiss.

“So are you a believer?” He asked against Armitage’s lips.

“Just take me home.” Armitage murmured, entwining his fingers with Ben’s and pulling him to catch up with the rest of their classmates before Krennic and Tarkin came looking for them during the headcount at the coach.


End file.
